The file of this patent contains at least one photograph executed in color. Copies of this patent with color photographs will be provided by the Patent and Trademark Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.
The present invention relates to a brassiere cup of a bra, and particularly to one which is well-ventilated, not easily deformed, and comfortable.
Referring to FIGS. 3-7, a conventional brassiere cup 3 of a bra includes a main body layer 31 and exterior covering cloth layers 32. The main body layer 31 is made to have a suitable shape, and is covered on its outer sides by exterior layers 32.
The main body 31 is usually made of silk floss or foam rubber material. However, foam rubber would become yellow and consequently stain the exterior cloth layers 32 yellow when repeatedly washed. And, the brassiere cup is poorly-ventilated with the foam rubber, making a wearer uncomfortable.
Silk floss material can be employed to keep the brassiere cup well-ventilated, the material tends to deform, however, after a long period of use.
Therefore, it s a main object of the present invention to provide a comfortable, well-ventilated and not-easily deformed brassiere cup for a bra.
The brassiere cup of the present invention includes a main body assembly and a pair of exterior covering cloth layers. The exterior covering cloth layers cover two sides of the main body assembly.
The main body assembly includes a foam rubber layer disposed between two silk floss lining layers. Each silk floss lining layer is coupled to an outer side of the foam rubber layer.
Because the foam rubber material is not easily deformed, and the silk floss material permits ventilation about the foam rubber material, the brassiere cup is relatively comfortable, and has relative long service life.